


Stay

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma always leaves family nights at Regina's feeling more heartbroken than the last, until the night she takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Have some swan queen fluff lovelies! Enjoy :)

It felt like crashing from a high. The moment dinner was over (or the occasional time they would watch a movie or open a bottle of wine) Emma spiralled back into reality, falling from the illusion that this was their happy ending. She’d pretend all evening; during dinner she sometimes placed her hand over Regina’s whilst they spoke and one glorious evening a while back, Regina had lent her head on Emma’s shoulder whilst they had watched a movie. Henry had sighed at them.

But no matter what, the evening always came to an end. She would say her goodbyes then leave her family behind. She found herself swallowing back the tears which always seemed to appear during this time. She’d found herself crying on a few occasions, but usually she would shake it off. Tonight was different. Tonight her stomach was in knots knowing she was leaving the place where she belonged.

She didn’t want to leave.

Not tonight.

“Regina I-”

She turned to face Regina who had been trailing behind her to see her out. Their interactions were usually tense at this point, met with stolen glances and slight touches and there was almost a promise of more in their eyes. A longing shared between them which neither would admit too. But now, Regina’s eyes were sparkling.

Her lips were on Regina’s before either of them knew what was happening.  Regina gasped and her eyes went wide. After another moment of their lips pressed together, Regina’s eyes fluttered closed and she took a step closer to Emma. Somehow, their hands met on one side of their body and they were intertwining their fingers. Emma’s other fingers were tangling themselves in smooth hair whilst Regina wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist to pull her closer.

And it was Regina who was the first to part her lips slightly only to press them back together. Then they were kissing. Lips parting and closing at a steady rhythm. The room filled with hums and sighs and their fingers squeezed tighter as they continued to get their first taste.

“God,” Emma breathed as they pulled away. Her eyes remained shut for a moment before she opened them to see Regina wipe a single tear from her cheek. Though Regina was quick to wrap her arm back around Emma’s waist.

“Regina,” Emma said softly. Their eyes met and Emma wondered if she had made a huge mistake but then Regina’s lips were upturning and she was leaning in again. Their lips brushed slightly then parted. Their eyes met as they pecked each other lips again. It was almost as if they couldn’t quite believe what was happening – they were kissing; so they pecked each other’s lips again whilst keeping their eyes locked.

When Emma had finally realised Regina wanted to be kissed, her free hand travelled to her lower back, she stepped even closer so their bodies were touching then tilted her head before moving her head forwards. She’d made sure their eyes were connected the entire time, only closing them when her lips found Regina’s.

“Hmmm,” spilled from Emma’s throat once their lips found that rhythm again. And Regina held her tighter. Emma dared to swish her tongue over Regina’s bottom lip and was happily granted access. Her tongue wandered inside Regina’s mouth, exploring for the first time. The tip caressed the top causing Regina to let out a small moan. She did it again, though this time Regina pushed her tongue to meet Emma’s until they were swirling against each other’s.

Their foreheads connected once their lips parted again and Emma lifted her gaze to see a few more tears spilling free from Regina’s eyes and her bottom lip trembled. “Hey,” Emma whispered causing Regina to look up at her, “are you okay?”

Regina stood so their heads were no longer touching, but made sure to squeeze the hand which was still holding onto Emma’s. She nodded then brought her other hand up to run fingers along Emma’s cheeks. She let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, it’s just-”

Emma moved the hand still resting on Regina’s back to place it over the hand that was now cupping her cheek. She pressed it closer then lent into the touch before trying to fill in the blanks. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long.” She had kept her voice low as if not to break this delicate moment.

Regina gave her a watery smile, “I never thought you would want me.”

Emma twisted her head so she was able to kiss Regina’s palm. Regina smiled brighter and Emma smiled back. The hand dropped from Emma’s cheek and came to rest by Regina's side. They simply stood, staring at each other, neither of them entirely sure what they should do next, but then Emma was taking a deep breath. “I don’t want to leave.”

Regina kissed her again, long and slow and sensual. Filled with hidden meanings and secrets they were both ready to share. Regina's smile was wider than Emma had ever seen and those eyes were glistening. She shrugged, “then don’t.”


End file.
